Recortes
by Nimph
Summary: Colección de retos para viñetas. Pasen y vean, señores y señoras... y de paso échenme un reto.
1. 11 de octubre 03

Reto: Merodeadores, séptimo curso, broma a uno de ellos, tonos Sirius/Remus, tiene que salir Lily enfadada y la frase 'Mañana será otro día'.   
  
Spoilers: Personajes basados en HP%, pero nada.  
  
Rating: G. hay slash-yaoi.  
  
Retadora: Polymnia  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La veo venir, y parece que está enfadada. Pero que muy enfadada.  
  
-¡JAMES!- grita, y casi oigo el chirrido del roce de sus auras cuando ella lo empuja con su mano pequeña. James da un paso atrás, sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Está desconcertado, el pobre. Esta vez no ha hecho nada para provocar las iras de tan despampanante (según él) e irascible (también según él) pelirroja.  
  
Yo no estoy nada desconcertado, pero sía lgo desconcentrado porque l codo de Remus está tocando mi brazo, y hace cosquillas.  
  
Espero que no se aparte.  
  
-¡JAMES!- repite Lily, que parece que ha olvidado su papel. Pero no, enseguida prosigue. Ha conseguido un gran realismo: mejillas rojas, mirada asesina, dedo acusador clavándose repetidamente en el pecho del pobre chico. Y con ésas uñas. Auch.  
  
Remus siempre llevas las uñas más cortas de lo que es estéticamente recomendable. Pero por un vicio que tiene, no voy a obligarlo a dejar de mordérselas...  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo has podido? Pero ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan canalla?!- lo acusa, casi sin respirar. Magnífica interpretación, sí señor.  
  
-¿Qué?- repite James. Yo no sé, él dice que cuando tienen una cita no se comporta tanto como un idiota (¿Qué? Y hay que ver la cara de pardillo que me estás poniendo, Jamie, por favor...), pero la verdad, y ya me perdonará, es que lo dudo.  
  
-¡Y con ésa! ¡Esa guarra! No, no me mires así, no, no estoy celosa, pero ¡por Dios! ¿Si me vas a plantar, no puedes hacerlo con buen gusto?  
  
Lo mejor es que él no la está mirando con otra cara que con la de pardillo, pero uno inmediatamente piensa que es que Lily está muy, pero que muy enfadada. Algo desesperada, sí  
  
Y la manera como ha introducido los celos. Magistral, sí señor, si yo siempre he dicho que el chaval tiene buen gusto. Y el máquiavélico autor de todo está al otro lado: Petey se lo mira todo con cara de inocentón. Ya, ya, seguro, ése de tonto no tiene un pelo. Pero qué bien se lo están montando, dioses.  
  
¿Que qué está pasando? Ah, pero si te lo cuento no tiene gracia...   
  
Pero espera, mira, él está entendiendo, se le aclaran los ojos y levanta las cejas, y de repente ha recuperado toda su seguridad.  
  
-Pero muñeca, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-¿Muñeca? ¿MUÑECA? ¡Ya te daré yo a ti muñeca! Primero me persigues, no me dejas en paz, luego das el cambiazo, empiezas a ser interesante y ¿qué haces? ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Me dejas por ahí tirada y te vas con la rubia és a Hogsmeade!  
  
-¿Qué?- se desconcierta James, sin entender otra vez. Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo Remus trata de poner cara de póker. No lo consigue mucho, porque se está muriendo de risa, pero por suerte James está por otras cosas. Yo no mucho, la verdad.  
  
-Una decide darte una oportunidad y ¿que haces? Naaada, nada de nada, y una piensa, 'Bueno, aún qudan dos semanas, mañana será otro día...' ¿pero el señor qué hace? ¡Se va con la zorrimangui del curso! Pues vale. A mí ya no me ves más el pelo, chato.  
  
Y se va, moviendo las caderas como sabe ella, de lo más airada.  
  
Y él se queda ahí, con carita de no saber qué pasa, como siempre. Y eso que hoy, como tampoco es plan de pasarse, no le ha dado una bofetada. Es que hoy no le ha hecho nada, pobre chico.  
  
Bueno, va, sí, te lo cuento, resulta que Lily ahora sí está interesada (como acaba de demostrar), pero James cree que no, y por ende James se resiste a pedirle para ir a Hogsmeade... y Lily se está poniendo muy nerviosa. Y ha ideado el estrategema con Colagusano, y con nosotros, para qué negarlo, porque si iba ella, pues que perdía la gracia de la conquista. Y ahora James tiene que entender que ella está celosa de la rubia que nos hemos inventado e ir a por todas.  
  
Pero no, parece que sigue sin entender nada.  
  
-Si le voy detrás me pega, y si no le digo nada me grita.  
  
-Mujeres- le apoya Remus, ahora ya sonriendo.  
  
Y él qué sabrá de mujeres, me pregunto yo.  
  
-Creo que está celosa- apunto yo,- como mínimo yo he entendido eso.  
  
-¿Pero de quién?- pobre, está perdido- ¡Pero si no se lo he pedido a nadie!  
  
-Las chicas y sus rumores... ya se sabe- concluye Peter sabiamente.  
  
-¿Qué se sabe? ¡Yo no sé!- se queja Jamie, aún mirando la puerta con cara de perro perdido.  
  
-Yo de ti iría a aclararlo ahora...- propone Remus.  
  
-¿Ahora? ¿Quieres que se me coma vivo?  
  
-No, eso es lo que tú quieres, amigo- puntualizo.  
  
-Lo peor que te puedes llevar es una torta, y ya no viene de una...- aporta Peter.  
  
-Sí. Sí. Si puedo con la Snitch, puedo con Lily- se autoconvence mi hermano, sin pensar que lleva años con ese planteamiento y obviamente no funciona.- Esperadme aquí, ahora vuelvo.  
  
Y sale corriendo detrás de ella.  
  
.  
  
-Tardará horas en volver, ¿no?- pregunta Peter tras unos instantes.  
  
Yo asiento, y aprovecho para que mi brazo toque más el brazo de Remus.  
  
-Pues yo me voy a por mis deberes... Aquí os dejo, tortolitos.  
  
Y él también se va.  
  
-Tortolitos- mascullo.- ¿No nos puede llamar otra cosa?  
  
Remus me sonríe.  
  
Bueno, tortolitos tampoco está tan mal. 


	2. 12 de octubre 03

Reto: Snape tiene que darle un beso a Harry en el cuello enmedio de la clase de Pociones.  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4. No hay desacuerdo con el 5.  
  
Rating: P-13 por pensamientos impuros. Slash-yaoi.  
  
Reto de: LaLi. ¿Quién sino me iba a salir con algo así?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.   
  
Hay cosas que uno NO tiene que hacer bajo ninguna circumstancia.  
  
Cosas como convertirse al mortifaguismo, volverse espía sin ser 007, dejar de sonreír durante veinte años y tener fantasías sexuales con un alumno.  
  
Él las había hecho todas.  
  
En ese preciso momento estaba repitiendo la última por enésima vez.  
  
Pero todo era culpa de Potter.  
  
Potter, Potter, Potter, siempre Potter.  
  
James fue el primero, claro, y pese a que solía reírse de él por eso... y que él estaba colgado por Evans... nunca pudo olvidarlo del todo.  
  
Y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, era más de lo mismo.  
  
Más del pelo revuelto que le gustaría agarrar, más de la boquita pequeña que le gustaría morder, más de ése cuello largo. Oh, el cuello.  
  
Se estaba emocionando sólo de pensarlo.  
  
Le echó una mirada medio apreciativa medio asesina. ¿Y porqué tenía que ser tan patata en pociones, el muy idiota? ¿Por qué su poción era más líquida de la cuenta?  
  
Si tenía que volver a castigarlo y estar a solas con él no podría resistir mucho tiempo. Quizás cadenas y nata líquida. Oh, sí, seguro que a Potter le gustaría eso. Porque, no era exactamente más de lo mismo que su padre...  
  
Aunque soliera pedir más.  
  
No... usar nata líquida y esposas en alumnos era otra de las cosas que Snape no debería hacer.  
  
Se acercó a largos pasos, casi deslizándose, mentalmente elogiando al idiota por mantener la mirada fija en su caldero. Pero se estaba sonrojando, el muy inútil.  
  
Se inclinó sobre el pupitre, lanzando una mirada que provocó que Weasley mantuviera la mirada fija en el caldero.  
  
-Su poción, Potter, necesita más belladonna. Quince puntos serán retirados de la cuenta Gryffindor- dijo suavemente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Weasley lo oyera desde la otra punta de la mesa y le echara una mirada a la sabelotodo. En esa décima de segundo, Snape rozó con sus labios la zona del cuello blanco de Potter entre la oreja y el pelo azabache.  
  
Harry sintió un escalofrío, sus ojos recorriendo la clase frente a él. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de sus pociones. ¿Cómo leches lo hacía Snape para encontrar siempre el momento perfecto?  
  
-¿No me hace caso, Potter? Quédese después de clase y se lo explicaré mejor- dijo la voz sedosa del profesor. Harry tragó saliva y comprobó que quedaban veinte minutos. Se le harían eternos.  
  
-Joder con Snape- le susurró Ron, a su lado.  
  
-Sí. Joder. 


	3. 14 de octubre 03

Reto: Krum/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4. No hay desacuerdo con el 5.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Retadora: LaLi  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Krum recuerda perfectamente el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Pero no, no, en realidad la había visto antes, pero nunca la había /mirado/.  
  
La había traído Hermione para no tener que encontrarse a solas con él, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de decirle que lo suyo no iría nunca a ninguna parte cuando su amiga había ido a recoger las bebidas en la barra.  
  
Fue rápido, preciso e indoloro.  
  
Y la pelirroja volvió con las cervezas de matequilla, y Hermione lo miraba con sus ojos casi negros como para asegurarse de que estaba bien.  
  
Lo mejor era que estaba bien. De verdad. Lo había temido tanto, le había dado tantas vueltas, se había obsesionado tanto... para esto. Como entrenar tantas horas para coger la snitch y cuando la tienes en tu mano descubrir que no has ganado el partido, pero al revés.  
  
Al irse, cuando ya salían por la puerta, la pelirroja volvió sobre sus pasos y se inclinó sobre la mesa, el cabello liso y, bueno, rojo cayendo como una cortina a ambos lados de sus ojos de avellana.  
  
-Oye, ¿me puedes firmar una servilleta o algo? Es para mi hermano mayor... bueno, para uno de ellos. Se llama Charlie. Gracias...  
  
Él le dio la servilleta de papel, y ella sonrió como Hermione nunca le había sonreído, echó una ojeada por encima de su hombro desnudo y le preguntó, con toda la seriedad del mundo, si estaba bien.  
  
Krum asintió.  
  
Y cuando las vio por el cristal cruzar la calle juntas, bellas, risueñas y cogidas de la mano, supo que la pelirroja había sido la causa de que él se hubiera quedado más abandonado que un bateador solo.  
  
Y él que se había preocupado por el hermano.  
  
Pero ahora todo es distinto, concluye, despertando de su ensimismamiento cuando ella vuelve de la barra y le sonríe, dejando la cerveza de mantequilla frente a él antes de recogerse el pelo en una cola roja. 


	4. 15 de octubre 03

Reto: Snape y Lockhart hablando de Harry. Tiene que salir la frase '¡Sólo es atracción sexual!'.  
  
Spoliers: HP2  
  
Rating: Oye, ya me he cansado de los ratings. ¿A quién le importa? Ya avisaré si hay sexo o algo... aquí nada.  
  
Retadora: Wilbur  
  
Agradecimientos: A mis retadoras hasta ahora y a Miina que me dejó review (Ens veiem a rol!). Por el momento acepto retos, así que dejad review y dejad el vuestro.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Snape odiaba tanto la ropa de Lockhart.  
  
Pero tanto.  
  
Por ejemplo, ¿qué demonios hacía hoy vestido de rosa chillón? ¿Y ésa sonrisa, como si su vida valiera para algo? Pero peor: ¿qué hacía en Hogwarts /otra vez/?  
  
Aferrado a su taza de café negro, Snape le lanzó una mirada hueca y penetrante. Nunca había sido una persona mañanera.  
  
En cambio, Lockhart era una marioneta, uno de ésos descelebrados que se levantan a las cinco para estar bien repeinados a la hora del desayuno.  
  
Y qué sonrisa. Si dolían hasta los ojos de lo que brillaba. Si Snape hubiera sabido qué era, hubiera pensado que se pintaba los dientes con tipex.  
  
Y el muy imbécil se sentó a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón, a veces le daba por tratarlo como si fuera su /compañero/. Pero qué asco.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Severus! ¿No crees que hace un día maravilloso?- cantó el loro.  
  
-Y tanto. La vida es bella- gruñó el cuervo, sin mirarlo y de lo más agarrado a su taza, como si estrujarla le permitiera evitar la tentación de romperla en los dientes de mármol del hombre vestido de rosa.  
  
-Harry aún no ha llegado, ¿cierto?  
  
Snape se tensó.  
  
Lockhart, al notarlo, le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.  
  
Snape ya no podía tensarse más sin que se le quedara una contractura muscular crónica.  
  
-¿Qué Harry?- siseó, su mente maquiavélica creando un plan de ataque.  
  
-Bueno, el famosillo, Harry Potter... nunca tendrá /mi categoría/, pero bueno, ya se sabe... Severus, Severus, Severus, no tienes porqué ponerte así...  
  
El aludido se terminó su café, tratando de no escuchar.  
  
-Es una cosa completamente normal, cielo... el chico tiene su carisma y, Severus, Severus, Severus, no me mires así... ya tiene diecisiete años, y, la verdad, está de buen ver, aunque no se le pueda comparar a mí, ya sé, ya sé, no me mires así, ya sé que te molesta mi modestia...  
  
Severus, también conocido como Severus, Severus, Severus, se sirvió más café casi hirviendo.  
  
-Pero bueno, Severus ¿yo qué voy a decirte! ¡Es normal! ¡Sólo es atracción sexual! ¡Es una cosa completamente normaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AH-AH-AAAAAH!!!  
  
-Vaya, Gilderoy, Gilderoy, Gilderoy, se me ha derramado el café. Cuánto lo siento- se disculpó Snape, apresurándose a salir del Gran Salón.  
  
Nota en la lista de Cosas a Hacer: Borrarle la memoria al imbécil de Lockhart. 


	5. 18 de octubre 03

Reto: Harry/Ginny en que Harry se haya teñido el pelo de rojo.  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4  
  
Retadora: LaLi  
  
Agradecimientos: A los reviewers y retadores, cómo no...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No sé cómo sentarme. Muy derecha, parece que saque pecho. Muy repantingada, me deslizo hacia abajo. En el término medio me duele la espalda...  
  
Y voy escribiendo, con el calor que hace, y tengo que ir con mucho cuidado para no dejar huellas sobre el pergamino, porque tengo las manos pegajosas de la pasta del desayuno...  
  
Llaman a la puerta del despacho. Dejo el informe a medias, menos mal que puedo zafarme un rato... quizás sea el jefe con algún caso nuevo.  
  
Pero no, es Harry, y río porque por un momento he pensado que era Ron. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo, majadero? Él contesta que es una broma para mi madre. Que va a presentarse así a la cena de hoy. Es verdad, es como un hijo para ella, sólo le faltaba ser pelirrojo...  
  
Pero ostras, la cena.  
  
¿Se disculpará de mi parte si no voy? Tengo mucho trabajo. Le señalo el montón de informes a rellenar. Sonríe y dice que no busque excusas, que tendré que ir, y al entrar para sentarse cierra la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Me río, porque me conoce demasiado y ya sabe que me voy a poner a hablar de la familia y de lo mal que me sienta verlos a todos casados, con hijos, divorciados, bueno, pero todos tienen más familia que yo, de algún modo... aunque claro, no puedo decir que tenga falta de familiares, la verdad. Me quejo un poco porque sé que le gusta ser mi confidente y porque sé que él se siente igual.  
  
Él asiente, y yo me ato el pelo en una cola y apoyo la mejilla en mi mano. Está demasiado serio. ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?  
  
Nada, dice. Él también se siente solo. Él también querría formar una familia con una chica y tener niños pelirrojos.  
  
Por poco se me cae la cara de la mano, y sé que me he puesto roja. Harry, no me mires así, digo, y bajo la vista a mis papeles.  
  
Deja de mirarme, menos mal, porque el corazón se me ha desbocado de repente, pero no dice nada.  
  
Se me ha quedado la mente en blanco.  
  
Venga, te ayudo con los papeles, dice. Él ya ha acabado su turno. Se sienta frente a mí y coge otra pluma. Así podré ir a la cena y mamá no va a enfadarse.  
  
Al contrario, seguro que se pone a saltar de alegría... 


	6. 20 de octubre 03

Reto: Sirius/Remus. En el comedor, durante el desayuno, algo pasa bajo la mesa y todos se enteran.  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4  
  
Retadora: Jes-ni  
  
Agradecimientos, cómo no, a reviewers. Pondría los nombres pero quedaría descompensado con la largada del fic. ^^ Por cierto, gracias por los retos, ¡pero no detalléis tanto que me limitáis!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Remus no lo mira, y a Sirius poco a poco las manos se le van atontando hasta que se ve forzado a dejar el tenedor y beber un largo trago de agua fría.  
  
Remus, a su lado, sigue sin mirarlo, pero debajo de la mesa la mano que le acariciaba la pantorrilla ha subido... sube... sigue subiendo...  
  
Remus sonríe inocentemente cuando Sirius se atraganta con el agua y la escupe toda sobre Peter y James, quien parsimoniosamente se saca las gafas para limpiarlas y hecha una mirada medio divertida al propietario de la mano culpable.  
  
-Siempre igual- comentará Lily a Andrómeda más tarde.- Ojalá James supiera hacer éso. 


	7. 21 de octubre 03

Reto: Justin/Pansy. Espacio reducido.  
  
Spoilers: 1-4  
  
Retadora: Rakshah  
  
Título: De Memoria  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Justin se despertó poco a poco, como quien sale de un laberinto y se encuentra con mucha niebla, mucha resaca y un mal sabor de boca.  
  
Estaba sentado y encajado de alguna manera en un lugar muy oscuro que olía a detergente. Le dolían las rodillas, la espalda, el culo, las cervicales y la cabeza. Por otra parte, parecía que estaba entero, aunque tenía el brazo izquierdo dormido.  
  
Y tenía frío, quizás a causa de que no llevaba camiseta.  
  
Movió un poco el brazo dormido y a su lado alguien gimió un poco. El peso sobre su hombro desapareció.  
  
-La madre que parió a Odgen Firewiskey- maldijo una voz de chica, algo pastosa por el sueño y el alcohol.  
  
-Gññ.  
  
-¿Blaise?- preguntó la voz en cuestión.  
  
-¿Gññ?  
  
-Erm... ¿Higgs?  
  
-Ñññ.  
  
-Oh, no... ¿Goyle?  
  
-Ñno...  
  
-¿Pero con quién coño me he liado?- preguntó la voz, evidentemente resacosa. Tras unos breves instentes de ruidos de ropa, la voz se oyó más firme.- Lumos.  
  
Justin se encontró cara a cara con una desarreglada Pansy Parkinson, zorra oficial de Slytherin, con cara de resaca. El peinado se le había desecho, y le colgaban largos mechones ondulados y casi negros por todas partes. El maquillaje se le había corrido y los ojos, azules y algo juntos, se cerraron al mismo tiempo que los de Justin.  
  
-Mierda- dijeron los dos a la vez, haciendo una mueca ante el daño provocado por la luz.  
  
-No por ti, no sé, ¿qué pasó ayer?- preguntó él, siempre diplomático, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.  
  
-Nox- dijo ella al mismo tiempo, y la luz asquerosa se apagó.- Fiesta de graduación.  
  
-Ah, ya. Y... ¿qué hacemos en un cuartito de limpieza?  
  
-¿No te acuerdas?  
  
-Pues... no.  
  
-Yo tampoco- admitió ella, removiéndose.- ¿No estás muy incómodo?  
  
-Me he quedado anquilosado.  
  
-Me levanto- anunció ella, pero al cabo de unos segundos él la oyó dejarse caer.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Obviamente, no.  
  
-Ya.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pues eso- remató Justin, porque el silencio era muy incómodo.  
  
-Oye... ¿Te quité yo la camiseta?- preguntó ella.  
  
-No, creo que fué Hermione.  
  
-Vaya con Granger. ¿No está aquí, no?  
  
-No creo que quepa.  
  
-Menos mal- replicó ella, suspirando y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Justin decidió que no le importaba mucho.  
  
-Oye, Parkinson...  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿No llevas vestido?  
  
-No.  
  
-Anda.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No es muy normal... bueno, yo no llevo camiseta, pero...  
  
-Oh, tranquilo, no es la primera vez.  
  
-Ya.  
  
-¿Cómo que ya?  
  
-Pues eso, que ya, que todos saben que... te gustan los chicos.  
  
-Ah, éso.  
  
-Sabes, me gustaría acordarme de algo- planteó él.- ¿Tú no recuerdas nada?  
  
-No. Pero bueno, se puede deducir por la situación actual.  
  
-Sí. Pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué, Finch de Lo-que-sea?  
  
-Pero es que creo que ha sido mi primer beso.  
  
Notó cómo ella movía la cabeza para mirarlo, bueno, para estar cara a él.  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó ella finalmente.  
  
-Sí. De hecho quería besar a Hannah, pero se fue con Ernie.  
  
-Yo quería besar a Draco.  
  
Justin movió le brazo para que no se le durmiera y se lo pasó por las espaldas desnudas a la chica.  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-¿Cuántos Dracos conoces?  
  
-Vale, vale.  
  
Estuvieron calladitos unos minutos. Finalmente, Pansy dijo:  
  
-Bueno, supongo que no ha sido la mejor experiencia de tu vida.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Quiero decir que no debe de haber sido muy especial. Quizás ya esté bien que no te acuerdes.  
  
Justin le acarició el hombro con las yemas de los dedos.  
  
-No sé, supongo que me ha gustado bastante, considerando que vas en ropa interior.  
  
-Precisamente. Si te hubiera encantado yo no llevaría ropa.  
  
-Nah, éso es que soy un caballero.  
  
-¡Ah! Con eso no tengo mucha experiencia.  
  
-Ahora sí.  
  
-Sabes, Hannah es un poco tontita- opinó ella.  
  
-Ya. Y Draco es un engreído.  
  
-Y le gusta Ernie.  
  
-Y le gusta Ginny- remató él.  
  
En la oscuridad pudo adivinar cómo ella lo observaba. Lo que le vino por sorpresa fue la presión de sus labios despintados contra los suyos.  
  
Ostras. Lo que se había estado perdiendo.  
  
-¿Te acordarás mañana?- preguntó ella en un susurro sensual que escondía inseguridad.  
  
-No. Repítelo otra vez. Hasta que me lo aprenda de memoria. 


	8. 23 de octubre 03 I

Reto: Black y Snape hablando de Hermione, Frase: "Pero debes admitir que se ve bien con esos libros."  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4  
  
Retadora: Mack-K-M  
  
Nota: Anda que no se ha pasado Mack. He sudado sangre y lágrimas para que fuera verosímil.  
  
Título: Multijugos  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-¡Hombre! ¡Tú por aquí!- saluda Black, cogiéndolo del hombro y medio abrazándolo.  
  
-Eh... sí. Media hora solamente- contesta Snape, que detesta San Mungo y ésta habitación de paredes blancas.  
  
-Claro, claro... ¿Y qué, cómo va?  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Y con tus amigos?  
  
-Bien- contesta Snape, y luego trata de suavizar-: Hermione se ha comprado un piso.  
  
-Ya me lo dijo, pasó por aquí... Es guapa, ¿eh?  
  
Snape no sabe que decir, y se encoge de hombros, subiéndose las gafas con un dedo.  
  
-Ya sé que no tiene un cuerpo diez- continua Black- pero debes admitir que se ve bien con esos libros. Inteligente, intelectual, no sé, pero merece la pena. Y creo que le gustas.  
  
A saber qué le habrá contado Granger en su visita semanal. No como él, que tiene que ir cada día, y ver cómo Black languidece, cada vez más cercano a la muerte, mientras él le cuenta mentira tras mentira para que nunca sepa que Potter ha muerto...  
  
-Bueno, quizás la invite un día- tantea, y Black sonríe con felicidad.  
  
Total, qué más da otra mentira, después de tres meses de hacerse pasar por Harry Potter. 


	9. 23 de octubre 03 II

Reto: Draco y Ginny trabajando juntos en una tienda de animales... y marujeando sobre cierto de Snape y Hermione. REINTERPRETADO.  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4  
  
Retadora: Medora Black  
  
Sobre ponerme retos: Todo el mundo puede ponerme, y yo los hago por orden, pero sólo 1 por persona en la cola. Por ejemplo, Medora Black pede ponerme otro a partir de hoy, pero Hermi 12 ya tiene uno en cola y tendrá que esperar a que salga para poner otro. (Gwen y Miina, escoged uno cada una y dejad los otros para más tarde, por favor ^^).  
  
Fics en cola (aplicando la nueva norma): 4  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La campana de la puerta suena, y yo salgo de la trastienda donde había estado tan entretenida dando comida a la cría de dragón que me venían a buscar el martes.  
  
-¿Qué desea?- pregunto, con el tono de voz feliz que tiene que dominar cualquier propietaria de una tienda de animales mágicos, y va y me encuentro con Draco.- Ah, tú. ¿Compras algo?  
  
-Magnífico repertorio expresivo, Weasley- comenta, haciendo rodar los ojillos.- Claro que compro algo. La tienda entera, si te apetece.  
  
-Gracias pero no. Algunos tenemos que ganarnos la vida.  
  
-Y yo me cuento entre ellos.  
  
-Seguro- me puse a juguetear con un bote de comida para hadas. Nunca he podido estar tranquila alrededor de este tío.  
  
-¿Vas a atenderme o prefieres que mi mascota se muera de hambre?  
  
-¿Boa Constrictor vegetariana, cierto?- pregunto, como si no me acordara. Aunque claro que sé. Me sé toda la vida del idiota éste.  
  
-Sí. Eran siete quilos de verdura.  
  
-Voy a la trastienda.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunta como siempre. Pues mira, no, como siempre. Se la saco fuera y me froto las cervicales. Es viernes, y como cada viernes yo ya no puedo con mi alma.  
  
-Ahí va. Un sickle.  
  
Me lo deja sobre la mesa. Tiene unas manos bonitas, yo siempre lo he dicho.  
  
-La próxima vez no te haré caso y me sacaré yo la caja- me advierte.  
  
-Pues cuidado, que tengo a un dragón vigilándola. Bueno, una cría- añado ante su cara de escepticismo.  
  
-Hablando de animales- empieza. Por lo menos cada día que viene me empieza una frase así. Y viene bastante a menudo, ya lo creo.- ¿Cuánto cuesta el cuervo del rincón?- pregunta, señalándolo.  
  
-Es un cuervo entrenado como una lechuza...- chasqueo los dedos, y el cuervo acude a mi llamada:- Mercutio, aquí... buen chico. Veinte galeones. ¿Por qué, le ha pasado algo a tu búho?  
  
-No. Es para un amigo. Apostamos a que no se atrevía a casarse y... bueno, se ha comprometido, o eso parece. Como mínimo me han llegado rumores- explica, acariciando el pecho de Mercutio con el dorso de un dedo.  
  
-¿No estaremos hablando de Snape y Hermione, verdad?  
  
-Severus y Granger, sí. ¿Sabes si es cierto o qué?  
  
-Pues... aún no. Mi sobrina me ha comentado que corren rumores de que ella lleva un anillo con una perla negra, pero no sé si...  
  
-Ya. Bien podría ser un regalo cualquiera- reflexiona él.  
  
-¿Tú vas por ahí regalando anillos a tus novias porque sí?  
  
-¿Pero tú cuántas novias crees que tengo?  
  
-Pues... ¿unas cuantas?- aventuro.  
  
-No seas tonta, Weasley, no tengo ninguna.  
  
-¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que eras un playboy, Malfoy- bromeo, saliendo de detrás del mostrador para dejar a Mercutio en su percha.  
  
Y paso por su lado, rozándolo.  
  
-Será que me encuentras irresistible- dice él, y yo le pestañeo con coquetería.  
  
-Será eso.  
  
Él sonríe de medio lado, hechiza el paquete de verduras para que flote tras él, y se va.  
  
La campanilla de la puerta suena.  
  
Espero que vuelva mañana... y que traiga noticias sobre éso de Snape y Hermione.  
  
Porque supongo que esperar que me invite a un café es muy desesperado. 


	10. 27 de octubre 03 I

Reto: Tom/Harry con previo Harry/Ginny. "Te quiero por cómo eres, no por quién eres." "Siempre creí que estabas muy bien dotado... mágicamente, quiero decir."  
  
Spoilers: 1-4  
  
Retadora: Haruka of the Sidhe  
  
Fics en cola: 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry se sentía incómodo con la cabeza de Ginny sobre su pecho. No le dejaba respirar bien, revolverse, dar la espalda: no debería haber vuelto.  
  
En la oscuridad de la habitación ajena, le parecía que los recuerdos (antaño felices, ahora melancólicos) lo ahogaban.  
  
Él lo que quería era... era...  
  
/Siempre creí que estabas bien dotado... mágicamente, quiero decir/- había dicho ella la vez en que alguien le había hecho desaparecer la ropa en un duelo, después de que él ganara.  
  
/Nunca creí en el destino hasta que me besaste/- una tarde cuando paseaban por Diagon Alley, el día en que se les cayó el helado encima.  
  
/Tendremos que comernos la nata sola... aunque se me ocurre algo aún mejor/- entre risas sugerentes, una noche en que se les quemó la tarta de cumpleaños de ella.  
  
/Te quiero por cómo eres, no por quién eres/ la tarde del día que pasaron juntos en Edimburgo, mientras el sol le convertía el cabello en cobre, justo antes de que le besara la nariz.  
  
/Sabía que volverías/- esa misma noche, cuando Harry volvió a llamarla tras meses de separación.  
  
Había sido un error tan grande.  
  
Él quería a Ginny, pero ya no lo suficiente, ya no como ella a él... ni él a...  
  
Pero no podía ser, tenía que haber sido algo... algo como un filtro, o un hechizo, o... había tantas posibilidades.  
  
Lo que no podía ser, lo que no podía ser de ningún modo posible era...  
  
Tom.  
  
Oía el corazón de Ginny a través de sus pieles y cada latido era el nombre de su enemigo.  
  
De su amante, quizás, si no fuera por todo el lío que ellos mismos se habían organizado.  
  
Se levantó, desatando la mujer desnuda de su cintura, y se vistió silenciosamente.  
  
Salió a la calle.  
  
Y esto es lo último que se supo de él. 


	11. 27 de octubre 03 II

Reto: Hermione y Ginny hablando tranquilamente mientras Draco se ahoga.  
  
Spoilers: 1-4  
  
Retadora: Gwen de Merilon  
  
Fics en cola: 9 - Miina, Hermi 12, Rakshah, Dalloway, Uruviel, Medora, Arume, Marina Lovegood, Jubs. Si vuestro nombre no está (y debería) me avisáis. :)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Reunión de prefectos.  
  
Oh, no os lo podéis ni imaginar: no hay cosa más horrible, tediosa y fastidiosa.  
  
Granger hace todo el trabajo, claro está.  
  
Virginia hoy lleva escote. Porque sabe que me desconcentra, sin duda.  
  
La muy zorra.  
  
Pero al fin la reunión se acaba.  
  
Mientras todos se levantan y se van, yo me quedo sentado fingiendo que realmente quiero quedarme sentado.  
  
Las chicas al menos saben cuándo van a tener problemas hormonales.  
  
Yo nunca sé cuándo Virginia va a pasarse una reunión de prefectos acariciándose el cuello.  
  
Zorra.  
  
Se queda atrás, por suerte, con la excusa de hablar con Granger, en el rincón cerca de la puerta.  
  
Yo, la verdad, no les puedo sacar el ojo de encima.  
  
Cuchichean.  
  
Y se ríen.  
  
Lo peor es que sé que no hablan de mí.  
  
Toso un poco para atraer la atención de mi zorra, a ver si despide a la amiga de una vez.  
  
Cof, cof.  
  
Cof.  
  
Cof-cof cojj, cojj, cof.  
  
Oh-oh.  
  
Cof-cojj-cof, cof, cojj-cof cof.  
  
Ataque de tos.  
  
Cof cof cof, cojj-cof.  
  
No me hacen ni caso.  
  
Cojj-cof cof, cof.  
  
¡Voy a morir ahogado delante de sus narices y no me hacen ni caso!  
  
Cof, cof, cof... cojj-cof-cof.  
  
La muy zorra sigue cotilleando con la sabelotodo.  
  
Oh, me ha mirado.  
  
Cof-cof, cof-cojj.  
  
¿Hola? ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme mal y echarme una mano?  
  
Cojj-cof-cof.  
  
-Escandaloso que eres- dice al fin, cerrando la puerta y acercándose, pero yo ya me caigo de la silla.  
  
Cojj cojj cojj coff.  
  
Oh, genial. Ahora sí está preocupada.  
  
Me da golpecitos en la espalda.  
  
Como no funciona, me da un puñetazo que casi me deja seco.  
  
-Zorra- resollo al fin, rojo, echado contra el suelo frío y tratando de recuperar el aliento- Yo aquí muriéndome y tú cotilleando sobre vete-a-saber qué otro tío con tu amiguita.  
  
-Idiota- contesta ella cariñosamente, apartándome el pelo de la cara.- ¿A mí que me importan los otros tíos? Hay que ser un pequeño idiota como tú para pensarlo.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices... un poco, zorrilla- admito, recolocándome boca arriba.  
  
Me lame la nariz.  
  
-Idiota- concluye, echándose a mi lado.  
  
Debe de tener razón.  
  
Hay que ser idiota para quedarse echado sobre piedra fría.  
  
Pero mientras esté ella... 


	12. 28 de octubre 03

Reto: Cedric/Susan de On Air con muchas flores.  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4 y Susan que está sacada de mi fic On Air.  
  
Retadora: Miina (seguro que ésto no te lo esperabas)  
  
Fics en cola: 9  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Un héroe es siempre un héroe.  
  
..  
  
Susan no está loca.  
  
Contrariamente a lo que digan.  
  
...  
  
Ahora deja rosas, gardenias blancas,  
  
lirios, claveles, violetas,  
  
crisantemos sobre el ídolo caído.  
  
....  
  
Cedric siempre miró por ella.  
  
Le apretaba la nariz como un botón.  
  
Ella sonreía, los labios manchados   
  
de chocolate y tartas de caldero.  
  
.....  
  
Tira el dado. Un siete.  
  
A Cedric le han gustado las flores,  
  
y quiere que te quedes con una.  
  
Susan coge la más pequeña y se va,  
  
las trenzas volando y la lágrima en el pecho. 


	13. 30 de octubre 03

Reto: Snape/Neville. Snape se rapa el pelo. [Ya lo lleva rapado]  
  
Spoilers: 1-4, como siempre.  
  
Retadora: Hermi12  
  
Retos en cola: 8  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-Confiesa.  
  
Es la frase tópica y Severus no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír de medio lado. Está en su naturaleza. Dientes casi ocres ya, facciones antiguas y decadentes, el pelo de ala de cuervo amputado en cuanto llegó.  
  
Neville, querube ido a menos, endureciso, apaleado, pisoteado y medio ido, lo mira en la penumbra de la sala del dolor.  
  
Atrapados.  
  
Severus tiene que reconocer que es un final bastante triste.  
  
En las tinieblas de las mazmorras, ambos saben que están en la recta final.  
  
En la claridad de sus miradas, ambos saben que no perderán solos. 


	14. 31 de octubre 03

Reto: Pansy y Colin hablan. Colin dice, sobre Harry: "Creo que le gusto más yo."  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4  
  
Retadora: Rakshah  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A Pansy no le gusta Colin.  
  
A Colin no le gusta Pansy.  
  
Pansy opina que Colin es bajito, pesado y no debería ir diciendo que está loco por Harry Potter.  
  
Colin opina que Pansy es frívola, pesada y debería admitir que está loca por Harry Potter.  
  
Ella dice no soportar que él le sonría por los pasillos.  
  
Él dice no aguantar que ella se presente en su habitación.  
  
.  
  
Después, mientras comparten el cigarrillo de Colin, él dice, adormilado:   
  
-Pero le gusto más yo.  
  
-Yo- contesta ella, quitándole el cigarrillo de la mano antes de que se lo acabe o lo apague en el colchón.  
  
-Yo.  
  
-Yo.  
  
-Yo.  
  
-Yo. 


	15. 3 de noviembre 03

Reto: Sirius/James. "¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" AVISO: SLASH  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-5  
  
Retadora: Dalloway  
  
En cola: Uruviel T., Medora B., Arume, Marina L., Jubs, Gwen de M., Miina, Lym, Rakshah, Claire, Stitch. Si faltáis es que no me ha llegado la petición: Por favor avisad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Sirius? Joder, siempre te duermes demasiado rápido. Tenía cosas que contarte, bueno, ya sabes. Maldito Snape. Me siento un poco culpable, Siri, la verdad, tenía que habérmelo esperado, después de lo... jaja, vaya, que en cierto modo, no sé, puede que sea mi culpa. En parte, claro, que qué me iba a saber yo que Snapia... Y aquí estamos, los dos jodidos en la enfermería... uf, pensaba que te había despertado. No se lo digas a nadie, que tengo una reputación que mantener, pero la enfermería de noche me da un poco de cosa. Tan tétrica, no sé, tan blanca, no como el resto del castillo... parece que quede aquí como el recuerdo de las enfermedades, no sé, del dolor, de los delirios de toda la gente que ha estado aquí antes... vaya poeta estoy hecho, que además de guapo, listo y simpático soy... y irresistible soy un genio de la poesía...  
  
Bueno, pues sé que no me estás escuchando, más que nada porque roncas, pero no te lo tomes mal, que estamos acostumbrados, los tres, creo que nos reconforta a todos oírte. A mí sí, por lo menos, aunque es mejor cuando compartimos la cama. Es agradable notar el calor, al respiración el coracón bom-bom bom-bom... no sé. Antes, a veces, y tío, qué cosas te estoy contando, pues trataba de imaginarme a Lily, pero como que era difícil, porque tienes como un aura especial, no te rías, un olor, una sensación distinta. Espera, deja que me acurruque a tu lado; no tengo los pie fríos, no te molestaré, y de verdad que duermo mejor así... Hm, así. Buenas noches, Sirius. 


	16. 6 de noviembre 03

Reto: Snape/Draco. Snape borracho. Snape dice: "Eres igual que Lucius..." SLASH.  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-5  
  
Retadora: Uruviel Telrunya (que, acabo de reparar, iba antes que Dalloway... ^^ ups).  
  
En cola: 10  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Me lo llevé de copas, para charlar de hombre a hombre, que se dice. Porque estábamos los dos acorralados en Grimmaud's Place entre tanta gente diferente, porque hemos cometido los mismos errores, y porque fue mi profesor favorito.  
  
-Eres igual que Lucius. Tienes la misma mirada- dijo él, y enseguida se retractó:- Pero también eres distinto.  
  
No me lo tomé mal. Sé lo que quiere decir. Lucius es un mostruo, pero alguna cualidad tiene. Entre otras, sabe escoger bien a sus amantes, cosa que comprobé durante el transcurso de la noche.  
  
-Continuamoshen tucasha- decidió él al cabo de unas horas, tambaleándose pese a estar sentado en la silla.  
  
La mañana siguiente, yo a penas podía moverme por culpa de la resaca. Allí echado, a su lado, sin tocarlo pero notando su calor, pensaba que tenía que irme, tenía que levantarme, decirle adiós -porque se estaba haciendo el dormido y yo lo sabía-, coger mi ropa y largarme.  
  
Pero se estaba tan bien. Y sabía que él sabía que yo sabía que él no quería que me fuera. Así que me quedé un rato más.  
  
Y ya ves, llevamos juntos tres años. 


	17. 9 de noviembre 03

Reto: Zacharias Smith y Hermione en los baños de chicas, hablando del baile de Navidad.  
  
Spoliers: ATENCIÓN! HP 1-5  
  
Retadora: Medora Black  
  
En cola: 13  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Por qué siempre me hace esto es un misterio de la naturaleza.  
  
Llega la prefecta esta amiga de Potter y ella desaparece. Juas. Y ahora cómo explico yo...  
  
-¿Pero cómo lo hace?- se queja Granger, y me mira con cara de cansancio.- Cinco puntos menos de Hufflepuff. Los de Slytherin los quitaría pero Zabini se ha vuelto a escapar, ¿no?  
  
Y ésta cómo lo sabe, éso es lo que me estoy preguntando.  
  
-No hace falta que contestes, Smith, sólo vete ya del lavabo de chicas. No, no, espera- y me para- ¿Has pensado que esto no te lleva a ninguna parte? ¿Que ella no irá contigo al baile de Navidad ni se querrá casar contigo ni dejara de querer matar muggles por ti?  
  
Me la miro. Se ha sonrojado por la rabia, supongo. Creo que odia no entender las cosas. Claro que ésto no lo entiendo ni yo. No le contesto.  
  
-Mira, da igual. Ya te las apañarás-, decide, y me mira, los brazos cruzados y el labio inferior salido. Creo que espera que diga algo. O que me vaya.  
  
La miro fijamente. Quizás entienda que no estoy en posición de contestar.  
  
-Tú sabrás, Smith, no es que me incumba a mí, ¿verdad?- dice, y se va, cerrando la puerta con contundencia.  
  
Tengo la impresión de que esta chica es básicamente contundente.  
  
La próxima vez creo que le contestaré. Le diré algo como 'No creo que sea de tu incumbencia', o quizás que se deje de estupideces y venga al baile conmigo. Psé, no estaría mal, pero qué vergüenza preguntarlo.  
  
Y, por otro lado, tendría que conseguir que Zabini dejara lo de las esposas y el hechizo silenciador, porque esto empieza a ser denigrante. 


	18. 11 de noviembre 03

Reto: Charlie/Hermione, ambos en Rumania  
  
Spoilers: HP 1-4  
  
Retadora: Arume  
  
En cola: 12 (voy a tener que esforzarme...)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Da vueltas por mi cocina y yo la observo desde la mesa.  
  
No es que tenga una cara especialmente bonita o un cuerpo diez, pero sus gestos... sus gestos. La sonrisa cómplice, la mirada de reprobación, cómo se rasca una ceja cuando está molesta. Ahora no sabe donde poner la mano izquierda mientras rebusca en mi cajón. En la cintura, en la cadera, en el bolsillo del tejano, en la cadera. La cadera.  
  
-¿Charlie?  
  
-El de la derecha- le indico, y ella encuentra los cubiertos.  
  
Creo que no está cómoda, sola conmigo en mi cocina rumanesa.  
  
Pero me distraigo, porque la camiseta blanca deja entrever el cierre de su sostén. Y el cabello, suave, no sedoso, como espuma... espuma. su champú huele a frutas del bosque. El sol se cuela por la persiana y le dibuja rallas amarillas sobre los hombros delicados.  
  
Se vuelve hacia mí y coloca los cubiertos en la mesa. Tres cucharas, tres cuchillos, tres tenedores.  
  
Éso me devuelve a la realidad.  
  
Me levanto para traer los platos, y en ese momento entra mi hermano Ron y le besa el cuello, ése cuello, apartando el pelo con olor a frutas del bosque. Ella me dedia una mirada breve y le sonríe a su marido.  
  
-Gracias por invitarnos, Charlie- dice él, inconsciente y sonriente.  
  
Si supiera. 


	19. 20 de noviembre 03

Reto: Colin/Luna "¡Aparta ésa mano!"  
  
Spoilers: *ALARMA* HP 1/5  
  
Retadora: Marina Lovegood  
  
En cola: 15: Júbilo, Gwen de Merilon, Miina, Lym, Rakshah, Claire, Stitch, Isa (repiénsatelo; me parece rarísimo), Claudia, Dalloway, Patty-vg, Elsa (¿qué gracia tiene si me montas tú la historia?), Trix (lo haré con la Bella en cánon), Dixie Blue (van de uno en uno, ¿cuál primero?), Elizabeth Potter.  
  
Notas: Estoy de exámenes y acabando On Air, así que me va a costar un poco avanzar...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Colin podría haber demostrado que era un fotógrafo estupendo, pero Harry no era fácil de impresionar.  
  
Colin desistió, y se fue a África.  
  
Luna podría haber hablado sin parar de las cosas interesantes que sabía, pero Ron no era fácil de impresionar.  
  
Luna desistió, y se fue a África.  
  
Trabajaron para el Magical Geographic.  
  
Perseguían criaturas inexistentes, y a veces las encontraban.  
  
Luna se desinteresaba por las cosas que ya había descubierto.  
  
Colin se desinteresaba por las cosas que ya había fotografiado.  
  
Nunca se cansaron el uno del otro.  
  
.  
  
Ahora han vuelto a Londres de vacaciones.  
  
Cuando has estado por todo el mundo, lo mejor es una dosis de gris británico para descansar los sentidos.  
  
-Hoy he visto a Ron en Diagon Alley- comenta Luna, y los palillos de Colin se detienen sobre la comida china que están compartiendo.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Me ha felicitado por las fotos del Amazonas.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Le he dicho que las tomaste tú.  
  
Colin respira, porque eso es exactamente lo que él le dijo a Harry sobre el artículo de Atapuerca: "Lo escribió mi mujer." 


	20. 28 de febrero 04

Reto: Era Merodeador. Lucius y Severus hablan de malos recuerdos de infancia. "Yo nunca acabaré así." [Como siempre, he hecho lo que me ha salido de las narices.]  
  
Spoilers: HP1-5  
  
Rating: G  
  
Retadora: Júbilo  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He intentado evitarlo, y el problema es precisamente este intento.  
  
Tengo ganas de vomitar.  
  
-Espero que estés contento, Snape. Por fin has vengado todos esos años.-  
  
No, yo no he hecho nada. Dime que no he hecho nada.  
  
-Es extraño que Nuestro Señor no haya vuelto. Si nos avisara... somos sus más fieles seguidores. Claro que no estoy criticando sus decisiones, pero...  
  
No puedo seguir escuchándolo.  
  
Debe de haberlo notado, porque me pone una mano en el hombro. Lucho por no dar un respingo.  
  
-Vamos a ganar esta guerra. Sé que dudas, Severus, pero nuestra causa es justa y no vamos a acabar como ellos, muertos por enfrentarse a quien no debían. Nuestro Señor...  
  
Sigue hablando. Los ojos le brillan como cubiertos de escarcha. Me doy cuenta de lo que está disfrutando, y me falta el aire.  
  
Y en la boca del estómago sé que es momento de tomar una decisión.  
  
Los Potter han muerto, Voldemort volverá de un momento a otro. Pero dónde te has metido, Severus.  
  
Miro fijamente a Malfoy, que está esperando alguna respuesta de mí para confirmar que he escuchado su arenga psicótica y repito:  
  
-Yo nunca voy a acabar así. 


	21. 10 de abril 04 I

Reto: Snape pregunta a Remus por sus túnicas viejas y remendadas. No SB/RL. Remus no puede quedar en ridículo.  
  
Reviente (Spoilers): HP 1-5  
  
Rating: G. Slash ligero ligero.  
  
Retadora: Gwen de Merilon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Habría pensado que al ganar dinero te harías con ropa nueva, Lupin.  
  
Se ha enfadado porque lo he hecho esperar.  
  
- Y lo he hecho. Pero esta túnica... su valor es sentimental. No me mires así, no era de Sirius. Qué perra con que teníamos un lío. Es de cuando James se casó.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Silencio sepulcral, de los que me hace antes de interrogarme.  
  
- Antes de que preguntes, no tampoco me acosté con él. Con Lily sí, por eso.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Pobrecillo, qué susto se ha llevado.  
  
- Es broma, Severus... Si lo hubiera hecho, no te lo diría.  
  
Ya está de morros. Celoso, celoso... 


	22. 10 de abril 04 II

Reto: Blaise/Ginny en la subasta de los calzoncillos de Draco.  
  
Reviente: Lo básico. Pese a la referencia, no está ambientado en el universo de '¿Para qué sirven las plumas?', y Blaise no se parece al de 'On Air'.  
  
Rating: PG-7 (aunque con lo salidos que van los críos hoy en día...)  
  
Retadora: Miina  
  
Nota: Me ha salido laaargo...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No puedo creer que esté aquí. Bueno, sí puedo, porque sé que estoy perdidamente enam... porque sé que Weasley me pone cachondo, pero el resto del mundo pensará vete a saber qué. Aunque no te vayas muy lejos, que está claro: pensarán que soy mariquita y fan de Malfoy.  
  
Pero uno no tiene muchas oportunidades de ver a la chica de su vi... la chica que le gustaría tirarse, así que aquí estoy.  
  
Ya sé que no tengo posibilidades. No porque ella sea Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, ni porque ella sea pobre y yo pertenezca a un clan mafioso de Italia, ni porque ella vaya a creer que soy gay, no. Sólo hay que verla pujar por la ropa interior de Malfoy (Slytherin, futuro Mortífago y gay) para darse cuenta de que cualquier obstáculo de ese tipo le importaría un bledo y medio.  
  
Se le ha acabado el crédito y ahora pone morros mientras el precio de los calzoncillos de algodón blanco de Malfoy sube y sube como la espuma.  
  
Sí, he dicho algodón blanco.  
  
No, la clase no es hereditaria.  
  
Total, que ella hace morros y está adora... sexy, muy sexy. Total, que hago una oferta exagerada y, ante la mirada socarrona y furiosa de las fans del platino, me quedo los calzoncillos. Total, que ahora sí que van a pensar que soy de la otra acera.  
  
El siguiente lote es el cepillo de dientes de Ron Weasley. Ginny hace rodar los ojos y se dirige hacia mí. Bueno, hacia la salida, pero pasa por mi lado. Le dejo la cosa de algodón en las manos.  
  
- Para ti.  
  
Creo que se me ha escapado un gallo. No lo sé, porque el corazón se me ha mudado a las orejas.  
  
- ¿Para mí? Pero, esto... no puedo pagarlo...- Me mira de una manera que me derrite el co... que me la pone dura.- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...  
  
Podrías invitarme a un café. Podrías dejar de pensar en Malfoy y enamorarte de mí. Podrías lanzarte a mis brazos y besarme apasinadamente. Maldita sea, podrías arrancarte la ropa y declararme tu amor eterno mientras nos lo mintamos aquí mismo, sobre la mesa.  
  
- Esto... quererme, digo, querer hacer un trabajo sex... sobre, sobre la mesa... un trabajo sobre la mesa donde trabajaba Otto el Otro.  
  
Estúpido.  
  
Me está poniendo una cara muy rara, pero yo la quie... a mí me pone igual.  
  
- ¿Un trabajo sobre una mesa?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Ya. Mira, creo que no. Gracias.- Me da los calzoncillos.- Sólo vine porque venías tú, pero veo que claramente no estás interesado, así que...  
  
- Eh, espera, espera, has estado pujando por los malditos cal... ¿Has dicho que has venido por mí?  
  
- ¡Sí!  
  
Vayamos a un lugar privado con una mesa, por favor.  
  
- Ah- digo, demostrado mi gran inteligencia.  
  
- Da igual. Olvídalo. Me llevo los calzoncillos para hacerle un maleficio al idiota platino a ver si dejas de babear tras él como un perrito faldero. Tendrás el trabajo el lunes.  
  
Oh.  
  
La quie... me pone cach... nada, que la quiero. Espero que no haya objecciones, o como mínimo no más de la cuenta.  
  
¿Pero de dónde habrá sacado que me gusta Malfoy? 


	23. 23 de junio 04 I

Reto: Lockhart/Myrtle en san Mungo  
  
Retadora: Polymnia  
  
Reviente: Libros 2 y 5  
  
Rating: G  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Myrtle se acuerda de él cuando iba a Hogwarts.Se acuerda de todas y cada una de las veces que lo ha visto, y le encantan los recuerdos en que él sonríe. Es decir, todos.  
  
Myrtle va cada martes a verlo a san Mungo. Le gusta flotar por encima de la cama mientras él duerme y observar cómo sonríe.  
  
Myrtle cree que se complementan, pero, por si acaso estuviera equivocada, nunca ha hablado con él para comprobarlo. 


	24. 23 de junio 04 II

Reto: Harry y Ginny se encuentran por la mañana y uno de ellos lleva un jersey con un escudo Slytherin.  
  
Retadora: Rakshah  
  
Reviente: Nada, nada.  
  
Rating: Tacoco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Llego tarde. Llego tarde. ¿Por qué demonios Draco nunca me despierta, el muy cabrón?  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, parándome de golpe y sonando como mi madre.  
  
-Er, esto... iba a desayunar. Esto, me he perdido. Uy, uy, llego tarde.  
  
Se larga por patas. Y llevaba un jersey Slytherin.  
  
Bueeeno, le diré a Draco que ya no somos la única pareja cuyas bufandas juntas parecen un adorno navideño. 


	25. 23 de junio 04 III

Reto: Sirius y Remus, donde Sirius trata de descubrir de dónde viene la J de Remus J. Lupin. SLASH  
  
Retadora: Claire  
  
Reviente: La J.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Fics en cola: 15 Stitch, Isa, Claudia, Dalloway, Patty VG, Elsa, Trix, Dixie Blue, Elizabeth Potter, Medora Black, Emvi Weasley, Maika Yugi, Haruka of the Sidhe, Takhisis, Kiara McGonagall  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos al oler el café y se encontró con un Sirius descamisado sentado delante.  
  
Un día de estos no podría aguantar más y se le tiraría al cuello.  
  
Uy. Ya lo había hecho. Ayer por la noche.  
  
Bueno, de hecho había empezado Sirius.  
  
Y ahora Remus estaba en la cama de Sirius en la habitación de Sirius en el apartamento de Sirius.  
  
-¿Buenos días?  
  
-Hmmm- contestó Remus, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Se había ido a la cama con su amigo de la infancia. ¿Eso cómo se arregla?  
  
-Si no lo quieres me lo bebo yo- dijo Sirius, y al ver que Remus seguía espachurrado boca abajo y no hacía muchos esfuerzos ni para levantarse ni para abrir los ojos del todo, sorbió un poco de la taza.  
  
Remus no hizo nada por evitarlo. Le parecía que no tenía huesos, y el estómago le pesaba.  
  
-Oye, ¿la J de Remus J. Lupin de dónde viene?- preguntó Sirius unos instantes más tarde, al ver el poco éxito de su provocación.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-La J de Remus J.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
-Sirius no va con jota, o sería Jirius.  
  
Remus sonrió.  
  
-Sirius. ¿De repente ayer nos da por acostarnos juntos y hoy lo que te preocupa es mi segundo nombre?  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño.  
  
-No me digas que fue de repente porque ambos sabemos que no. ¿Tendría que preocuparme? Bueno, yo... Yo no me arrepiento, pero si preferirías que no hubiera pasado, yo...  
  
-No, no- lo detuvo Remus, y alargando la mano la dejó sobre el hombro de Sirius. Tendría que haberle acariciado el cabello. Le deslizó la mano por los mechones que tenía más cerca hasta que decidió que eso era demasiado cursi y volvió a dejarle la mano sobre el hombro.  
  
-Entonces, no sé, podrías venir a vivir aquí. Es un poco pequeño, pero...- Sirius calló, inseguro.  
  
Sirius siempre se había inclinado hacia los extremos. A Remus esto siempre lo había puesto un poco nervioso, pero aunque hubiese querido no hubiera tenido aplomo para frenar a Sirius ahora.  
  
-John. Remus John Lupin.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Cómo vas a vivir conmigo si no sabes cómo me llamo?  
  
-Ah.- Sirius sonrió, encantado.- ¿Brindamos con café?  
  
-Mejor no. Preparas el peor café del mundo.  
  
-Vale. ¿Brindamos con sexo? 


End file.
